


Best date ever

by I_hate_mages_No_you_dont



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Cheese, First Date, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, crack ship, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont/pseuds/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont
Summary: Created for a crack ship prompt by emotionalmorphine. (thanks for tagging me, I really hope you'll enjoy this little cheesy fanfic ^^)Alistair finds himself at his first official date with Nate and stumbles into someone he didn't want to see on that special day.(by kittenmage)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emotionalmorphine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalmorphine/gifts).



> Warning: this might offend you, if you love Sebastian Vael. I am very sorry if that is the case.   
> I don't want to portray him as the villain or a generally bad guy! But in this fanfic he might be a bit fast and harsh in his judgment and quite unforgiving.  
> other than that: I never wrote any of these characters so far, never would have considered this ship, but now I kind of like it ;)  
> Enjoy!

Two candles were set on the table, a single flower stood in a vase between them. The arrangement was neat, delicate and not too much. _‘Good’_ , thought Alistair, as he and Nathaniel entered the restaurant and were led to their table. _‘It’s good not to be overly romantic on the first date!’_ Especially with someone like Nathaniel Howe. The blond man could still not really comprehend his luck. After his last breakup, Alistair had been very reluctant to form any serious attachment. He’d been all work and friends but nothing more. But then he had met Nate. Afterwards he could have laughed at the irony that he fell for someone as closed off and seemingly unreachable as Nathaniel.

They had first met in an overcrowded bar. Alistair had been drunk already after a drinking game with Fergus Cousland, when his younger brother entered with an old friend. Of sorts. As kids the Couslands and Howe boy had hated each other, or so Alistair was told. As Alistair had finally managed to look up and his alcohol dazzled mind was able to catch up, he was met by the saddest and deepest grey eyes he had ever seen. And Alistair was instantly and desperately lost.

He got up, his hand outstretched. “Name’s Alistair… you’re awesome…” Had he been grinning? Probably. Probably even grinning like a fool. Nathaniel had only raised an eyebrow, without accepting the hand and muttered “Nathaniel” with a slight nod.

Thinking about it, Alistair had no idea how the two of them had ended up talking after that terrible first meeting. And eventually more than talking. Which had led to this date. Actually their first and Alistair was just as nervous and awkward as on his very first in his teenage years.

“I hope you like it here. Recommendation of Fergus. He said the cheese is s-p-e-c-t-a-c-u-l-a-r!” Alistair winked and sat down opposite to his date. Nathaniel smirked a little. “Do I spy a minor obsession with cheese?” He raised his eyebrows, his gaze firmly fixed on Alistair, who blushed deeply at the intense eye contact. “Eh… well… yeah… you know me. Everything is better with cheese!” When Nate only chuckled lowly and threw a suggestive “Everything?!” back at him, Alistair’s blush got even worse. _‘Maker! I am a total embarrassment!’_

The situation was saved by the waiter, who chose this moment to come over to their table. “Can I already bring you anything… Alistair?!”

 _‘Oh no… I know that voice!’_ Alistair’s face darted up from his fidgeting hands and met the gaze of Sebastian. His Ex. _‘Blighted griffons, this can’t be true?!’_

His mind suggested a bunch of phrases he could have used right then. But his mouth didn’t seem to get the message and instead pressed out: “Oh.. uh… it’s … you?”

Sebastian frowned. His gaze flitting from Alistair to Nathaniel and back. “Eloquent as ever.” The icy undertone didn’t escape Alistair and neither did he suspect anything different. Their break up hadn’t been very… smooth. It was almost a year now that Alistair had decided to leave the church. He had wanted to find his faith on his own account and not feel pressed to accept the religion his foster parents had brought him into. It hadn’t even been with any malicious intent. Alistair didn’t even exclude the possibility that he would return to his former faith after his quest of self-discovery was finished, but Sebastian Vael, deeply religious and back then his boyfriend, hadn’t taken the news too well. Or well at all. It had ended in screaming and yelling and tearful accusations after which Alistair had stood in his hallway. Dumfounded. And watched Sebastian leave with all his things that had started to clatter Alistair’s small apartment.

Now he was faced with exactly the same Sebastian. On his first date with Nathaniel. Who in his black shirt with a Thor’s hammer dangling round his neck, definitely didn’t seem like the Christian type. _‘Oh whichever God had a hand in this, surely had a twisted sense of humour!’_

“Eh… How’re you doing?” Small talk. Alistair was so bad at small talk, still he never failed to try. Again. And again. And again. “You’re seriously asking me that… when you are obviously on a date with someone you met on your path of ‘finding the true faith’?!” Alistair gulped. Of course it would look like that. “It’s not what it looks like?” He stumbled over his own words, though at the same time asking himself why he even tried to defend himself. He could just have let it be.

“Oh this is not a date then?” Nathaniel interrupted the strange spectacle that played before him. Alistair’s shocked expression at the implication that this might not be a romantic dinner, caused Nate to smirk. He knew all too well, that Alistair was serious with him. He just never tired of teasing his boyfriend. Nathaniel offered his hand to Sebastian who took it instinctively. “I’m Nathaniel. Alistair’s current boyfriend. We met through friends and not on a satanic mess or anything.” He raised his eyebrows at the indignation that flushed over Sebastian’s face. “And I would like a coke, please.”

Both Alistair and Sebastian gaped. Alistair because he couldn’t believe how Nate managed to be so cool in every situation and Sebastian because he had never felt more personally offended by a stranger. Some seconds of silently glaring at each other passed by, until Sebastian regained his composure and turned towards Alistair again, clenching his teeth. “And what can I bring you… sir…”

\---

The rest of the date went on without any panic inducing incidents. At least nothing more than the usual palette of embarrassments that Nathaniel was already used to as Alistair’s partner and friend. Alistair had talked and smiled and joked his discomfort away and Nate had listened and smirked at his boyfriend’s tales. And his blushes. Oh, he would never get enough of them! Though Maker, preserve him, if the Couslands or Anders, his cat obsessed roommate, ever found out about that! 

“I owe Fergus one! That cheese was delicious!” They were standing in the parking lot, Nathaniel fumbled for his car keys, while Alistair still raved about the delicious food. “But…”, suddenly Alistair’s voice dropped and his eyes turned sad, “… I am sorry for that incident. With Sebastian, I mean… you handled it so well and I sat there like a fool. I probably am a fool. How had you even known he was my ex?... I never told you his name, yet you immediately guessed it must be him, right?... You are too smart for me.”

Nate had found his key and listened to Alistair’s rambling with a quirked eyebrow. Once he was finished, Nathaniel let out a hissed sigh and cupped the other man’s face in his hands. “You are no fool! The date was great! And don’t even think about Sebastian. He’s gone, he left you… and you have me! If you want to?…” A small smile played around Nate’s lips, fore he already knew Alistair’s answer. 

Happiness bubbled in Alistair’s chest and he leaned into a kiss. “Thank you!” Nathaniel closed the distance between them, his hands now dug into Alistair’s short blond hair, pulling him closer. “next time.” He whispered between kisses. “Next time I will choose the venue, though!” Alistair laughed. “As long as there’s cheese, you can take me anywhere!”

“I might!” The pair entered the car, Nathaniel started the engine and they drove off. Had someone told him a year ago that he would get himself such a cheesy boyfriend, he would never have believed it.


End file.
